New Racers
by STAINLESSWIND
Summary: new story read it review it. Its my first so be nice but if it sucks tell me. im hopeing to make it more interesting its kinda slow now


_"Scott, Jean, Kitty and Logan I need you in my office in five minuets"_ Said Professor Xavier telepathically to his students. As the four meet at the large wooden doors to Xavier's office Kitty was the first to speak.

"So like does anyone know what this is about?"

As she said this A voice from in side welcomed them in. Once they were all in side and settled down the Professor spoke. "A few new students are on their way as we speak. Only three of them are mutants but they refused to come without the others so don't treat the humans any different they will still be part of the team."

"How can humans be a part of the team, wont they get hurt fighting?" asked Scott with just a hint of resent for having to share a roof with humans.

"Scott every person on this planet has something about them that could possibly help us with our goal. So don't think that we have nothing to learn form them." As the professor reprimanded Scott, Kitty asked

"When do they get here and like how many are coming?"

"Actually they should be arriving any minute. Why don't you go and meet them out front." That last comment was more of a order then a question.

When they got to the driveway they could hear cars in the distance and a constant thud of a bass. As the engines got louder and the music clearer 6 cars could be seen coming up the serpentine path. When they finely reached the end they all stopped together in a line on next to the other.

As the drivers got out of their cars a man 6'1"walked forward and approached the group.

Logan spoke first "I'm Logan that's Scott Summers, Jean Gray and half pint."

"Hey!! It's Kitty." She said in a very shy and timid voice.

"Hey I'm Asher, That's Chris, AJ, Nicole, and Kenny. That's my brother Jimmy and my little sister Bethany."

As they exchanged hello's Jean said "You all must be tired why don't we show you to your rooms."

As Chris, Nicole, AJ, Kenny and Bethany nodded and started to get their bags out of the cars. Asher asked Scott where the garage was and as soon as an answer was given he was back in his car and headed around the building to examine the car depot followed by his brother.

Inside the Garage Asher immediately starts sizing up how well the place was stocked, making a list in his head of tools that were missing. Jimmy walked up behind him and leaned against the hood of Asher's Mazda RX7. As he stood there he ran his hand over the burning playing card painted on the front quarter panel of the car. He looked up at his brother and asked

"So what do you think of the place"

"It's pretty good. But the garage is shit and they have no good tools."

"I don't know there is something they are not telling us."

"You always worry. You need to relax this place is safe for people like us."

"You're probably right." Looking around then noticing the tire on his Mitsubishi Lancer was wearing out. "I need new tires soon"

"You burned through another set already we just put those in 3 weeks ago"

"It doesn't matter Ill take it easy for a wile until we get some money together."

"Let's get the other cars into the garage and then find out rooms"

Later inside the dinning room everyone is sitting eating.

Bobby "its Chris right"

"Yeah"

"So what your power Chris" rouge blurts out wile taking a sip of her drink

"Actually I don't have a power"

"What!! What do you mean you don't have a power then why are you here"

"Are you all humans" bobby said a little dumbfounded.

"Well AJ, Nicole, Kenny and I are humans. Asher, Jimmy and Bethany have powers…. We have been friends along time and when they had to leave we followed"

"Chris can I talk to you" Asher said as he walked out the door.

Chris got up and followed suit.

"What's up man?"

"These people don't need to know about why we are here or what we do. You got that."

"Yeah I got it. I don't understand why but I got it."

Asher walked away through the dinning room and into the great hall. The sound of the front door and a car peeling out could be heard from the kitchen.

As Asher pulled into the Garage the thought went through his mind. _This is just a big room with some tools it's not really a garage._ When he stopped the car and got out he was greeted by his brother and Kenny who were sitting at a table made out of a giant spool. In hand Jimmy had a clipboard.

"What are you doing" Asher said as he walked in between Kenny's Shelby GT500 and Nicole's Mitsubishi Spyder.

"What no hello" Said Kenny

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. So what are you doing?"

"The professor told me to make a list of everything we needed to live here" was Jimmy's reply

"Let me see it"

As his eyes scanned over the list he noticed a few very expensive things. The whole list probably came out to over 100K.

"This is too much we can't afford this!"

"He said not to worry about the cost; he would take care of it."

"I don't care what he said we cant spend his money like this he's already letting us stay here we cant take advantage of it."

"Ok I understand but we do need a lot of this if we plan to keep racing."

"Fine, just try to cut it down. Have you guys seen Bethany I wanted to talk to her?"

"Yeah I think she went out with Nikki and Jean."

"Ok I want everyone out tonight looking for racers if were going to get the money to pay for every thing on that list of yours we need to race."

"Got it ill tell the others"


End file.
